Love Diamond
by frozenrain22
Summary: Everything was already perfect for Juvia. But she saw a man lying helplessly in the middle of the water, but the man is no stranger, that man is Fairy Tail's enemy, Rouge. She has no choice but to help him. Gray is irritated because of him, he has a new rival to attain Juvia's heart.who will win?


The fight between the Dragon slayers is now over; the guild played at Ryuuzetsu land and had a blast! Little by little, few guild members are heading back to their lounge and have some sleep. Natsu's team went back first then Later Gajeel's team. "Oh! Juvia forgot something, Juvia must go back to Ryuuzetsu land". "Okay" Mira replied with a smile on her face. "Be careful on your way back Juvia" added Gajeel for he is worried, Juvia patted his shoulder, smiled and said, "Juvia will be fine, don't worry"

The Water Mage then ran back to the resort rapidly to prevent troubles.

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

(sigh) "That was close…." Juvia murmured while holding her bag. She watched the sky, filled with many stars that it almost covered the night sky; she took a deep breath and started to sing a liitle song while walking alongside the river. While she was looking at her reflection at the water, a face started to show slowly, like a corpse lifting above….She then stand back, cautious and waited BUT she saw a guy, a Familiar one, her eyes then was wide opened for she saw ROUGE, one of Sabertooths strong members. He was floating in the water, deficiently injured. Juvia didn't waste a second, she dropped her bag and dived into the cold water and rescued the Mage. She then laid him on the ground, checking if he is still breathing. And she told Rouge, "Who did this to you? Why are you there in this time of the night?" Many questions pop on Juvia's state but it is pointless for Rouge is unconscious. She handed her newly bought scarf to Rouge's neck and tied it properly. After, she carried him to her room at HOTEL CROCUS, and let him rest at her comfy, soft bed. She bandaged him, wiped him and aided him.

Tired of all those works, she sat at her blue couch leaning and yawned. She looked closely at Rouge and just a few seconds, His face turned to Gray's face, and she was surprised, she then whispered to herself, "He looks a lot like Gray-sama" she then leisurely closed her eyes and slept.

MORNING

Morning came and Rouge was the one who first woke up and wondered why he is on a blue bed, he tried to get up but it was painful, however he saw his arms, well aided and bandaged and he can smell the sweet flowers from the living room and it refreshed him. He then saw a girl, who has a long wavy blue hair with fair white skin, sleeping peacefully at the couch, not too far away from the bed. He then thought, "This girl, she saved me?" He get off the bed and went towards the sleeping beauty but he saw a Fairy Tail Mark on the lady's left thigh and he suddenly looked livid. He unswervingly get his clothes and ran towards the door quietly and when the moment he opened the door, He saw a raven haired guy Standing there who was about to doorbell, pointing his finger at the button. "Gray Fullbuster?" Rouge spoke startlingly and Gray without waste, directly grabbed the upper part of his shirt, and told him, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH JUVIA?!" Rouge watched his eyes and they were like sharp like spears who can easily ripped you to pieces in a sec. Rouge directly moved his hands away but Gray still grabbed on to him and a vase fell on the floor, and it was really loud that it awakened Juvia from her sweet sleep. She rubbed her eye, still has a blurry visual but when she saw Gray and Rouge quarelling, she frankly went towards them and stand between them, stretched both of her arms to separate violence. She then talked to Gray charily, "Gray-sama, don't get it wrong, Juvia saved Rouge-kun from the river last night and Juvia was sorry for him so she helped him and let him rest at her room" At that moment, a covetous feeling was felt by Gray, Juvia then approached Rouge and said to him, "I'm sorry, Rouge-kun, Juvia didn't expect that you would wake up this early, Go back to bed now, You still need rest." Rouge was about to declined the favor however, when he saw Juvia's sweet face, he changed it. "Thank you, Juvia-san" He said this in silence; He then went back to bed.

Gray was then angry at Juvia, he dragged her outside her room and they started to talk. "Juvia, what are you doing? He is a bad guy you know, He might hurt you" But Juvia didn't care and she then replied. "Juvia will be fine, besides he doesn't look THAT cold, By the way Gray-sama, Why are you here?" Gray directly faced the other direction and handed her bag, "You dropped this.." Juvia then blushed and received it with pleasure and smiled at Gray. Gray then said to the Water Mage, "I think I should go now" But Juvia hold on to his polo and said, "Why don't you join us for breakfast?" sadly Gray declined it, "Sorry Juvia, Lucy and the others already invited me". "Oh" Juvia says with the ran back to the lobby and saw his team there and there they went to the restaurant. Juvia clinged her bag tightly to her chest, put on a sad face.

Rouge saw that face and he somehow felt _**sorry**_ for her.

Juvia entered the room and said to the Shadow Mage, "Juvia will prepare breakfast now so please be patient Rouge-kun" She then headed her kitchen. Rouge then thought to himself and smiled, "Juvia huh? It fits her"

WAIT FOR THE NXT PART!(09/19/12)


End file.
